End Of The Dream
by keke wonder
Summary: THIRD AND FINAL STORY IN THE HOWL AT THE MOON TRILOGY!This is the story of J/R kids.Growing up,relationships,family drama & finding who you are can be a pain.But something or someone is lurking in the shadow,planning something bigger than they can handle
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO THE THIRD AND PROBABLY FINAL ADDITION TO THE HOWL AT THE MOON SERIES, END OF THE DREAM! :D So I don't have much to say, but, Even though this is mostly a Seth/Charisa and Caleb/? It will be under Jacob and Renesmee because I'll Occasionally do sections from their point of view. Now without further delay... I now give you... CHAPTER 1! Oh wait, sorry lol, Caleb and Charisa's pictures are on my profile. Copy and paste it to the browser and it will come up. Hope you liked who I picked !  
><strong>

**Chapter 1  
>Renesmee<br>**

"Kids! You better come get breakfast before your father eats it all!" I yelled upstairs.

Its been 14 years, can you believe it? 14 long, wonderful years.

Caleb and Charisa were sixteen now and were turning seventeen tommorrow! I can't believe my babies were all grown up now! Seems like only yesterday that me and Jacob had to change their diapers or kiss their boo-booes or...Oh gosh, I felt like I was going to cry.

I felt two warm arms wrap around my torso and pull me back towards them.

"Whats wrong baby? I can feel you getting upset about something." Jacob asked softly, kissing my neck.

I turned in his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"Our babies are all grown up now Jacob, soon they'll be going off to college, and then they won't need us anymore! We wont have to clean up after them, cook, or kiss their boo-booes anymore...Everything just went by so fast!"

"Aw, Nessie, listen to me." He tilted my head up and smiled. "They're still going to need us even when they go off to college, get married or whatever. Now is not the time to worry about that though, they haven't even graduated high school yet. So stop worrying okay? I'll even let you kiss all my boo-booes."

I giggled and hugged him again. "I love you Jacob."

He kissed my head, "I love you too honey. I gotta go to work, see you later."

He pulled away and headed for the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me sir, did you forget something?"

He looked at me confused for a second before realization passed over his face, and he smirked.

"Then come here sexy."

He pulled me forward and cupped my face in both his hands, kissing me passionately. I moaned and gripped his short hair.

"Get a freaking room..." Caleb mumbled.

Me and Jacob pulled apart just in time to see him brush past us and towards the door.

"Wait a minute, where do you think your going?" I asked.

"To school. Where else would I be going at seven in the morning?"

"Hey, don't talk to your Mother like that. She made breakfast for you, so sit down and eat it." Jacob said.

Caleb grumbled under his breath, slammed his bag on the ground and stomped back into the kitchen. I shook my head. I have no clue whats gotten into that boy.

"I have to get to work honey, I'll talk to him later."

"Okay, have a good day."

With one more kiss, he was out the door.

**Charisa  
><strong>

I practically skipped down the stairs this morning and smiled at my Mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom!" I said.

She smiled back, "Its good to see your in a good mood this morning."

I shot her a confused look, as I made my plate. "Why? Was Dad in a bad mood?"

"No your brother."

I looked around and noticed he wasn't even here. I huffed alittle. We always walked to school together, but lately he's been leaving without me!

"He left without me again? Whats with him?"

Mom sighed and sat next to me at the table. "I don't know, but I'm getting worried. Is there anything going on at school?"

I shook my head, "Not that I know of. But if it will make you feel better I'll ask him when I get to school."

She smiled again. "Thank you sweetie, you should get going before your late though."

She picked up my plate and I kissed her cheek again before skipping out the door.

I smiled as the cold fall air hit my face, and I took a deep breath. I always loved the cold weather. It was this time of year when Seth usually took me up to seattle and we would always go to this beautiful lake and skip rocks or have picnics. Seth was always there for me, thats why he's my bestfriend.

Speaking of...

"Hey Charisa! Wait up!" I heard him yell behind me.

I stopped and watched as he approached me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Rissa! Where's Caleb?" He asked giving me a quick hug.

I grabbed his hand and continued walking. "Left me again. I don't know whats gotten into him. Its like he's been ignoring me, or everyone at that. I don't know what to do. I miss him."

Seth squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will work out Rissa, Just give him some space. He's probably going through that stage were he hates the world and everyone in it."

"Did you go through that stage Seth?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Nope, I was one happy kid! Nothing could get me down. Except for Leah. But she use to be evil."

I giggled. "Aunt Leah is not that bad! She's funny!"

"Yeah but you didn't know her before she got together with Embry. Before him... Grown men were scared to come out of their houses if they knew she was around. Even Paul, Paul Lahote, was afraid of her. Imagine that!"

I threw my head back and laughed, slapping his arm.

"Oh gosh, Is it safe to say I officially want to stay on Aunt Leahs good side now?"

He chuckled again and we walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Once we got there, I stopped in the parking lot to wrap my arms around Seths neck.

"Are we still gonna go to the lake for my birthday this Saturday?" I mumbled into his neck. I felt his warm lips press against the side of my head.

"Of course! I wouldn't cancel it for anything."

I smiled and pulled back, kissing his nose.

"Love you Sethy."

He smiled that childish grin at me and pulled me into one more hug.

"Love you too Charisa. Have a good day."

We seperated and I waved, watching him jog back in the direction we came from, and once he was gone I walked into the school building headed straight for Me and Calebs locker.

Sure enough he was there, putting some books in our locker.

"Hey Cal, why'd you leave me this morning?" I asked approaching him with a smile.

He looked at me briefly before going back to what he was doing.

"You were taking too long." He mumbled.

"But you always use to wait for me. What changed?"

He slammed the locker shut causing me to jump. "I just don't feel like walking with you anymore, okay?"

"Caleb, Is there something going on? You know you can always talk to me. Im your sister."

"I'm fine. Go to class okay?" He said more softly.

I nodded, and watched him disappear in the crowds of the school.

For the rest of the day, I kept wondering what was wrong with Caleb, especially when I didn't see him at lunch. We always ate together.

And after school, he wasn't even in our spot waiting for me to come out. I sighed, and pulled my jacket on when I felt a warm hand cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice asked.

A small smiled formed on my lips. "Hmmm, well that sexy voice had to come from Justin Bieber."

Seth chuckled as he removed his hand from my face and took my backpack, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Don't even start on this Justin Bieber crap rissa. I hated It when you went through that phase." He shuddered. "Still gives me the chills."

I giggled and leaned my head on his arm while we walked.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Caleb?" Seth asked quietly.

"No. He blew up in my face this morning and then I didn't see him at lunch. I'm really worried Seth."

"I saw him earlier today, I think he skipped school. He was at the park, but I didn't want to bother him, he just look so... Sad."

"He skipped school?" I asked shocked. "That's not like him at all... Gosh I wish he would just talk to me."

"Give him time, like I told you earlier. He'll come around. It is your guys birthday tommorrow, so he can't grump around on his birthday can he?"

"I guess not... I hope whatevers bothering him will go away soon."

Seth kissed the top of my head and we continued making small talk until we got to the house. I was surprised to see Dad home this early.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing home so early? Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everythings fine. Me and your Mother just wanted to talk to you and your brother before we pack-"

Mom slapped Dad upside the head, "I knew you would say something you big lug! Ugh!"

He smiled sheepishly and I looked between the two of them confused.

"Pack? Where are we going?" My eyes widened and I grabbed Seths hand in a death grip. "We're not moving right? Please tell me we're not moving. We can't!"

"Charisa calm down before you rip Seth's arm off his body. We're not moving." I breathed out a sigh of relief. "We're going on vacation for your birthday! We are taking you, your brother, Embry and Leah and their kids. We figured you could all use a vacation. Seth can come of course."

I squealed and jumped up and down as I ran over, hugging the life out of them.

"Awesome! Where are we going?" I almost screamed.

Mom laughed and bumped Dad with her shoulder, "Thats _one_ thing I want to keep a secret. Can you handle that Dad?" She asked, narrowing her eyes playfully.

He grabbed her around the waist, and she squeaked. "Oh I can handle that and so much more Mama..."

I gagged and grabbed Seth's hand, pulling him upstairs quickly. "You guys are disgusting! Ruining my virgin ears!"

They didn't respond so I figured they were rather occupied.

...

Caleb didn't make his appearance until later on that night, and immediatley I heard a screaming match between him, Mom and Dad.

_"Where the hell have you been Caleb?" Dad yelled. "Its nearly 10' o'clock! Do you know how worried your Mother has been?"_

_"You guys were worried. Thats a new one. What, you weren't so wrapped up in your perfect daughter to finally notice I was missing?"_

I winced alittle that, and tried not to easedrop, but it was too tempting not to

_"Caleb, thats not fair. You know we love you." Mom reasoned._

_"You mean you have to put up with me because I'm your son right?"_

_"Hey! Do not talk to your Mother like that!"_

_"And you stop sticking up for her! You care about her more than us! I bet you were more worried about her freaking out tonight than me actually being gone right?" Caleb yelled._

_"You know what go to your room! And don't even think your going anywhere with us tomorrow!"_

_"Jacob come on now... Its his birth-"_

_"No Mom, I don't care. Nobody would've paid any attention to me anyways. I'll gladly stay home, to be away from you two."_

I heard him stomp up the stairs, his door slamming making the whole house rattle.

Things were quiet for awhile until I heard my Mom crying downstairs.

_"Where did we go wrong Jacob? Did we really neglect him for so long and not even notice it?" She sobbed._

_"No baby, We gave them an equal amount of attention. But Charisa is a girl, of course she needed extra attention." Mom cried something I couldn't understand. Shh, your not a bad Mother, he'll come around I promise. Lets go pack and maybe he will be calm by tomorrow."_

A knock on my door made me jump and I pretended I was looking at something on my laptop.

"Come in!" To my surprise, It was Caleb. I smiled and said, "Hey bro, whats up?"

He looked down at his feet, and I saw his lip trembling.

"You-you said I could talk to you about anything right?" He whispered.

I threw my laptop off my lap and jumped up wrapping my arms around him just as the tears started..

"I-I-I Just feel so alone..." He sobbed, fisting my shirt in his hands.

I closed my eyes, fighting against my own tears. I hated seeing Caleb upset.

"Shh, Cal... Your not alone. You have me and I love you. So stop shutting me out, tell me whats wrong. Please..."

"I can't...N-no one understands me... You wouldn't get it..."

"I want to try!" I said, pulling back and cupping his face shaking him. "Seeing you in this much pain, going through whatever your going through is killing me big brother. Whatever it is I won't judge you, I'm not that type of person, and I'll try my best to understand."

He shook his head and hugged me again.

"I've been trying to tell Mom and Dad for months, but its always Charisa this, Charisa that. I just stopped trying now since they won't even give me a minute of their time and its eating me alive. I'm so scared say anything anymore..."

I stayed quiet for a minute as his sobs picked up again.

"You don't have to tell me anything, until your ready to Cal, I'll always be here for you. Come talk to me whenever your ready."

"Thank you." He whispered.

I smiled and pulled back ruffling his hair. "Anything for you bighead." He grinned and wiped his eyes.

"Twerp."

I giggled, "You wanna come camp out in here like we use to do? You haven't talked to me in a whole month and we need to catch up."

His smiled widened and he nodded. "Yeah, let me go get my stuff. Don't tell anyone I had a sleepover with you though or I will more than likely kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

He took a step forward and I squealed, covering my face. He laughed the first genuine laugh in a while and turned to walk out of my room.

"Your such a dork Charisa."

I smiled and plopped back on my bed.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**? Point Of View**

Oh, but she was oh so very wrong.

Charisa never saw the person lurking in her window that night, watching her and her brother talk and joke all night, like happy siblings.

But if she thought the little petty family drama was bad.

Then my bad was on a whole other level. :)

***PLEASE READ TOO!***

**Okay, now I'm really nervous about this chapter, because I didn't want to start off so hot and heavy, but to be honest, there is SOOOO much drama and so much stuff going on in this story, I had to get this part out of the way so I could move on and start focusing on the more...I don't want to say important, but yeah pretty much (Although this chapter will have a VERY important role in the story). So alittle warning, there is a bit of drama in each chapter, I won't let you get a breather :))))**

**HOPED YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER! DON'T HESITATE TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME HOW I DID! **

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another chapter my lovelies! Coulple things to say, One I am on facebook now, the pictures of Caleb and Charisa are there since the links don't work (SO COMMENT ON THEM!), and I will be updating over there warning about delays in chapters, and such things like that. The link is: ****http:/www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/profile(DOT)php?id=100003333747532** **MINUS THE WORDS *DOT* WITH AND ACTUAL PERIOD! A few shout outs:**

**Kekewonderluvr: I AM SO FLATTERED! :)) Never be afraid to review, I LOVE them and take them in stride! So glad your enjoying all my stories, and hope you become a member so you can follow me in the future! :) **

**ImprintedScript: Don't worry, Long reviews are my favorite lol! Howl at the moon was actually one of the hardest stories I wrote, but End Of The Dream Is DEFINETLY Going to be even more difficult. Glad your liking the stories! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Charisa**

The next morning, I woke up alittle later than usual since I was up all night with Caleb. But once I remembered what today was, I jumped out of bed and jumped Caleb, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Wakey wakey big bro! Its our birthday!" I yelled in his ear.

He groaned and literally threw me off of him. I squeal when I landed on my butt with a loud thud.

"Jeez Cal, That actually hurt." I mumbled.

Next thing I knew, my door was thrown open and Seth was kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay Rissa? I heard you scream. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I laughed and stood up, rubbing my sore butt. "I don't think a bruised butt cheek is hospital material Seth. I'm fine."

He nodded then turned to glare at Caleb, who was watching us quietly. "You need to be more careful with her, if she gets hurt, because you laid one finger on her-"

"Seth!" I exclaimed, stepping away from him, "Do not talk to my Brother like that! We were just messing around like we always do. Come on Cal."

I grabbed Calebs hand and stormed out the room.

"Thank you." He said softly behind me.

I turned around briefly to smile, and pulled him downstairs. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen making breakfast when we entered.

"Happy birthday!" They both said.

"Thanks! So wheres our gifts? I love you Daddy!" I asked, hugging Dad from behind. He just laughed and pried my arms off him.

"Nice try baby girl but you get nothing until we get to Florida."

"FLORIDA?" I screamed at the same time Mom screamed "JACOB!"

She slammed her spatula down and stomped upstairs.

"Baby wait! It slipped!" He yelled, chasing after her.

I squealed again and Caleb shook his head at me. "Its just a vacation Sis, calm down."

"Calm down? We have never been out of this rainy, glumy town Caleb! Your not excited about getting some sun for once?"

He shrugged and made himself a plate, walking into the livingroom. I rolled my eyes and started making my own plate, when I felt two heated arms wrap around my waist.

"Please don't be mad at me Rissa..." Seth whispered. " I can't stand it when you don't talk to me."

I hid my smirk and whipped around to face him with a fake angry expression.

"I am never talking to you again Seth! How could you treat Caleb like that!"

His eye's widened, and he gasped. For a split second, I started to think maybe this wasn't the best thing to joke about.

"No, no, no please Charisa, I'm sorry! I-I just worry about you, I never meant to talk to him like that! Just give me another chance, I promise to nev-"

"Seth! Calm down!" I exclaimed softly, cupping his cheeks. He closed his eyes and his face screwed up. "Hey, look at me Sethy." He shook his head. I sighed. " I was only kidding. You know I can't stay mad at you! I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Don't kid like that..." He whispered. "The thought of losing you..."

"You'll never lose me Sethy, your my bestfriend! Your just going to have to deal with the fact that your stuck with me forever and ever."

He smiled his childish smile, and everything was right in the world again.

"Forever with you? How about Megan Fox?"

I laughed and punched his shoulder. "Screw you Clearwater!"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. In return, I tried to kiss his chin at the same time, but he looked down at the last minute, making our lips connect.

We both stood there frozen. Too shocked to even pull apart. After a minute though, He must of gathered up some sense and slowly pulled his head back.

"Seth... We just kissed." I said.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

He cupped my cheek and started moving in for another one. I closed my eyes and waited for that wonderful feeling of his soft lips again...

"Jacob just leave me alone right now I have to clean up." Mom said storming into the kitchen.

Me and Seth jumped apart.

"Nessie come on, it was an accident! I promise I won't ruin anything else."

"Um...So...I'm just gonna..." Seth said ackwardly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I said quickly, blushing a deep red, as he fled the kitchen. I could feel Mom and Dads eye's on me. "Um...Im gonna go pack a suitcase..."

Then I ran like hell up to my room.

**Jacob**

"Wonder what that was about." I said, watching Charisa, blush beet red and fly out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, that was weird." Renesmee said. "Wait, I'm still mad at you."

She tried to turn back to the stove and I grabbed her by the waist, pressing my lips to hers roughly. She tried pushing me at first, but soon she just melted into me, moaning softly. I gently tugged her bottom lip as I pulled away, resting my forehead on hers.

"Still mad at me?" I panted.

"Wh-what?"

I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Nothing honey."

"Jacob?" She breathed, a small smile on her lips.

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my legs."

I bursted out laughing and easily lifted her off her feet, setting her on the counter. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I hate you for being such a damn good kisser. The things these lips do to me..."

"I love that I do this to your body. Your sexy little body..."

I pressed my lips to hers again, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Don't think your off the hook." She said as I trailed my lips down her neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I mumbled, giving her a hickey.

She moaned and gripped my hair tightly. We heard a throat clear, and seperated to find Caleb right there.

"Just came to put my plate in the sink." He said ackwardly.

Renesmee nodded and blushed. I discreetly tried to rearrange myself in my pants.

"You excited about the trip honey?" Renesmee asked, softly.

"I thought I couldn't go?"

I sighed, "Cal, I'm sorry. I lost it last night and should have never said that. Of course your going with us."

"I'm sorry too Dad." He mumbled.

I smiled, "Go get yourself packed, Embry and the kids should be here-"

"We're here douche's!" Leah announced.

"Now." I finished, chuckling.

Caleb quickly, ran out the kitchen and upstairs.

"Hey Ca-" Aiden, Embry's youngest son tried to greet, but Caleb just ran past him. "Is he okay?"

"Our kids are acting so weird today..." Renesmee mumbled, hugging Embry and Leah.

Over the years, her and Leah learned to become friends, even if that meant she still kept me at a distance from her.

"Its teenage years, trust me we know." Embry smiled.

"Where's the rest of the rugrats? Only Aiden and the twins are going?"

"Yeah, Shiloh, E.J, Ethan are all backed up at work. Their 'too old' to go on vacation anyways so they say."

"They're 21, Em, They have their own lives now. They don't need their Daddy dragging them off on a family trip." Leah teased, pinching his cheek.

He growled playfully and slapped her ass "What did I tell you about pinching my cheeks?"

"But you like it when I pinch your other-"

"Hey! Freaks in disguise, this is a family oriented area!" I said.

"Yeah like we can't smell what you two have been doing in this kitchen."

Renesmee blushed again and buried her face in my chest, while we just laughed.

...

Once the kids were packed and ready, we left for the airport, and got on the airplane for the 5 hour ride. By time we arrived, it was around 6 o'clock, and we could not get Charisa to calm down.

"Oh my GOODNESS!" She yelled when we got to our hotel rooms. "This place is gorgeous! Come on Caleb, we have to go see our room!"

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him off. He was laughing behind her the whole time, which surprised me and Renesmee, considering he was acting so snappy just yesterday.

"Don't be long kids! We have dinner reservations in twenty minutes!" Renesmee yelled down the hall. I unlocked our hotel suite and set all our bags down. "I'm gonna get changed Jake, you should too."

I nodded and kissed her before she walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a white button down shirt, some navy blue pants and dabbed on a bit of cologne. Only because I knew she loved it. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and a kiss on my back.

"You look nice, babe." She said. I turned around, and my eyes widened. Her beauty would never cease to amaze me. She was wearing a red party dress, her hairs was curled, and she had on the black high heels that she knew drove me crazy.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I whispered. She laughed, when I took a step forward.

"Ah-Ah, none of that. It is our childrens birthday, and we will not ruin it with a quickie. So get your ass out the door."

"Fine I'll behave right now, but when we get back..." I moved closer to her ear, "Those pretty little heels that make your legs look amazing, will be wrapped around my waist, and you darling, will be begging for mercy."

She shuddered and moaned softly. "Maybe one little quickie won't hurt."

I smiled, "Glad you see things my way."

**Charisa**

We were all sitting in the hallway, waiting for my parents to hurry up and get ready.

"Where the heck are they!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"All they do is think about themselves, not a surprise that their late." Caleb said, quietly.

"Caleb, don't be so negative." Aunt Leah said. "I'm sure your parents are just still getting dressed."

He didn't answer, just looked down at his feet. I stood next to him, grabbing his hand. He looked up and gave me a small smile. Thats when my parents decided to make their appearance, looking all rumpled and sweaty.

"So who's ready for dinner?" Mom asked, panting slightly.

Aunt Leah and Uncle Embry burst out laughing and Dad punched his arm.

Then we all made our way to the resturant. Me, the twins, Aiden and Seth were all talking and laughing the whole way there, but everytime someone tried including Caleb in the conversation, he just brushed them off. Once we got to the resturant, Mom and Dad had rented out a whole section that was already decorated, and had tons of presents, and a huge cake. Of course I freaked out again and everyone laughed.

Seth grabbed my hand, kissed and smiled at me, "Happy birthday Rissa."

This was definetly turning out to be one of the best birthdays ever.

**Caleb**

**(Finally! Lol)**

Sitting around the dinner table watching everyone talk and laugh so easily, just made this burden on my shoulders even heavier.

I wished I could just fit in so easily.

But I didn't. I always felt like the unwanted child.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Mom?" I called. She put up a finger motioning for me to hold on. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"I said wait Caleb, stop being rude."

I was being rude?

"Mom." I said through gritted teeth. "This is my birthday godamnit! I need to talk to you!"

Everyone at the table suddenly fell silent and looked at me.

"Caleb, don't talk-"

"I know Dad, don't talk to Mom like that right? You two make me sick!" I got up and stormed out the restaurant, running, until my lungs hurt from the exersion. Then I just collapsed on the forest floor, crying and crying, until I couldn't breathe.

"Caleb! Caleb, I know your out here!" I heard Mom yell. I quickly stood up ready to run some more. "Caleb Daniel Black, don't you dare move from that spot. What in the world makes you think you can talk to me like that huh? It may be your birthday young man but that gives you-"

"You never listen to me Mom!" I shouted. "I've been trying...and...trying, to talk to you and Dad, but your always so freaking wrapped up in each other or your precious daughter that no one ever has time for me!" I stopped talking when my voice broke.

"Caleb honey... I'm sorry if we ever made you feel like you we loved you anyless. We love you both the same! We don't have favorites." She said softer, moving closer to me. "But lets get back to dinner. Its getting late and I'm sure your Father is-"

"See!" I yelled, making her flinch. "See what I mean? Your so fucking worried about him, that you still won't listen to me!"

"Listen to what Caleb? Your talking in cir-"

"I'm gay Mom!" I sobbed. "Okay? I'm gay, i'm scared, and I'm alone! I've had no one to talk to, and I'm just so scared."

"Oh honey..." She walked over and embraced me tightly while we cried to each other. "Shhh baby, its okay, its okay." She cried, stroking my hair.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, in a broken voice.

"Of course I do Caleb! Of course I do! This does not change the fact that you are my son, and I love you more that my own life!" She pulled my head out of her neck and kissed my forehead. "I'm just so sorry you had to keep this a secret from us."

"Its...Its okay."

"No its not okay. From now on, we will listen to every word you say, and you never have to be afraid to tell us anything anymore, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a watery smile, "Okay Mom. I love you."

She smiled back and hugged me again. "I love you too sweetie."

After we got ourselves together we walked back to the restaurant feeling so much lighter.

"So..." Mom said, smiling. "Any lucky guys I should know about?"

I chuckled, "Hardly. And I am not going to have this conversation with you."

She giggled. "Fine, but I know you'll have good taste. You are my son anyways."

"Gross, Mom, gross."

We both laughed and walked back into the restaurant, over to out section.

"I can tell your Father right?" Mom whispered to me. I nodded. She gave my hand a squeeze then walked over to Dad whispering in his ear. He nodded and followed her to the bathrooms. I slowly took my seat next to Charisa again and she grabbed my hands, looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay? Did you guys talk?"

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah, I have a feeling, everythings going to start getting better."

**? P.O.V**

This family made me laugh.

I kept letting them think everything was all fine and dandy.

When in reality...

Sweet painful reality...

Things have never been worse.

**OMG! I'm starting to scare my self with that ? P.O.V ! Lol, Anyways, so yes Calebs gay. If your a homophobe, then this is not the story for you. Nobodies ever touched this aspect in a story, and I think sexuality is a big part in every teens life, its about finding who you really are, and Caleb just happens to find himself being attracted to guys. So don't like it, leave it. But for my loyal reviewers...REVIEW AND LEAVE ME SOME LOOOOVVVVEEE! :DD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but if you knew the amount of drama that was in this story line...You would feel my pain. This is a fairly slow chapter, a filler if you will, just so I can get past Caleb and Charisa's birthday. So, Without anymore rambling, I give you CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**? P.O.V**

I sat just at the edge of the tree's now, watching as The family cleaned up their things from the "Joyous occassion"

So their boy was a queer. And obviously smitten with the other dogs son.

A smirk crept its way onto my lips.

This was going to be fun.

Tonight was the start.

It was finally time for me to play.

**Seth**

I couldn't help but smile watching Charisa skip through the hotel lobby, swinging her and Calebs arms back and forth.

Thats what I loved about her. She always had such a positive attitude, and a smile to offer. JJust her presence in a room could brighten the darkest of moods.

"Sethy!" She sang, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you coming in tonight? Everyones sleeping in our room."

"Are you sure you want me to? I mean you guys could just hang out if you wanted."

She yanked me in the door by my arm, "Non-sense, of course I'm sure!"

I smiled and walked over to her bed. We were the only two in here, besides Caleb who was taking a shower.

"So..." I said.

"So..." She mimicked, giggling.

"Are we going to talk about that kiss?" I mumbled shyly. "I mean what does this mean...for us?"

I felt her sit down next to me. "Well, what do you want it to mean?"

"I well...You know...Your attractive, an-and smart...Your funny, and I like you. I mean I get it if you don't feel the same-"

I stopped talking when I heard her laugh. I looked at her confused. I was confessing that I liked her and she laughed?

"I'm so sorry Seth, that was rude. You just sound as nervous as I am right now." Then all of a sudden she blushed. "And for the record, I like you too Seth."

My heart skipped a beat at hearing her say that.

"So, did you wanna, maybe try...dating?" I asked, hopefully.

A huge "Jacob grin" So renesmee called it, spread across her lips.

"I would love to date you Mr. Clearwater, only if you promise me things won't get weird if things don't work out."

"I promise."

"Nuh-Uh, pinky promise."

I rolled my eyes, " I am not pinky promising, how old are we?"

"I know your a bit slow Seth, but all you have to do is put your pinky-"

She squealed when I playfully pushed her back onto the bed, poking her sensitive sides, making her squirm and squeak under me.

"Stop! Seth Get off me you lug!" She yelled, laughing.

"I'm sorry, come again? My slowness couldn't understand that."

By this time, tears were streaming out of her eyes and she was panting for breath.

"Oh god Seth! SETH! I can't breathe!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jacob yelled, bursting through the door. "Seth I will kick your ass if your deflowering my little girl!"

I froze, even though I knew we weren't doing anything bad. Jacob was scary when he wanted to be.

"Hey what are you two doing in here?" He growled, looking at our compromising position. Charisa just rolled her eyes and pushed at my chest until I got up.

"Calm down Dad, Seth was just tickling me. He didn't _deflower _me."

"Oh." He said, feeling silly now but trying to keep up his angry Dad face. "Well, there will be no more tickling in this room tonight, you hear me?"

Charisa saluted him, "Sir! No more tickling Sir!"

I snorted trying to hold in my laughter, as Jacob walked out of the room mumbling under his breath.

"Well lets get this party started!

**Aiden**

**(Embry's youngest son, if you didn't remember)**

We were all sitting in Charisa and Calebs room, laughing at them, because we forced them to have a brother sister dance before the night was over. Caleb looked like he was in pain.

"Come on Rissa, we danced once." Caleb begged, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. "I'll love you forever."

"You'll love me forever anyways, now stop whining and just dance with me!"

"I don't want to dance! You know I hate dancing!"

"Ugh! You are just like Grandma Bella!"

"Am not."

"Are too.

"No, i'm not!."

"Yes, you are!."

"You such a pain in the ass." Caleb groaned.

"And your a pain in my boob."

They glared at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Aiden! Why don't you come dance with Caleb?" Charisa asked, smiling in triumph at Caleb. His eyes widened and looked at Charisa. She shook her head. Their twin connection was weird.

I smiled and got up anyways, "Sure, maybe I can teach him the only dance my Dad taught me."

"What one?" Caleb asked quietly.

"The robot." Sarah answered.

Charisa giggled and grabbed Seth's hand. "Come get some ice with me Seth."

"But the bucket is fu-" She gave him a look and he shut up instantly. "Oh... Yeah okay, we can never have too much ice. Sarah, Sonia? You wanna come?"

"Sure!" My sisters answered simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes because they were all so painfully obvious.

"You are dead. I will murder you in your sleep." Caleb growled at Charisa as she walked by.

"I love you too big bro, have fun!"

With that they all left and all of a sudden, a slow song started playing. Caleb groaned again and covered his face with his hands.

"We don't have to dance, Caleb." I said, trying not to smile at his distress.

"I know, I just hate her so much! I mean she leaves me in here with you, not even knowing if your gay, and-"

"But I am." I said, taking a step closer. His head snapped up in surprise.

"You-you are? Does Uncle Embry know?"

"Yeah, I told him the first day I figured out I was attracted to boys. He was alittle surprised, but he never treated me any different."

"I wish I could've done that..." He muttered.

"Well, atleast you told them tonight, that took alot of courage too."

He gave me a small hesitant smile. "Thanks. You wanna dance?"

I smiled back and grabbed his hand, pulling him to my chest. I felt his arms come up around my neck, as we slowly swayed from side to side. I felt this feeling of deep contentment when Caleb was in my arms. I couldn't explain it, it was almost like I felt as though I had a claim on him.

"Your staring at me." He pointed out, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Because your so handsome." I said.

He blushed and looked down, "Shut up. Your the first person who's ever made me nervous."

I chuckled, but said nothing else for his sake. I slowly revolved again and gasped when I saw a face in the window.

"Aiden? Whats wrong?"

"I...There was a... Did you see that face?"

"What face?" Seth asked walking into the room, with the girls. He sniffed around for a minute. "That smell... I've smelt it before."

"Smell? I don't smell anything. Whats going on Seth?" Charisa asked, worriedly.

"Rissa, go get your Dad and then stay in the room with your Mom. The rest of you go too, I'll explain later."

"Yeah of course." She reached up and kissed his cheek, but before we could leave, the door opened again.

"Seth." Dad said, walking in with Mom and Uncle Jake. "You smell that?"

"Yeah, I was just telling them to go stay in the room with Renesmee."

"Yeah kids listen to Seth, we're going out for a bit. Aiden? Watch your sisters."

I nodded, and they left the room with us right behind them.

**Charisa**

"Rissa, wake up." I heard my Dads voice say.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Daddy? Is everything okay?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead, "Yeah baby girl, everything is fine now. You can go back to your room, thats where everyone is now. Uncle Quils coming down here tommorrow, because we have to talk about some stuff, and we didn't want to ruin your birthday weekend."

"Exciting birthday this year huh?" I smiled standing up.

He chuckled, "I'll say. Go, get some more sleep."

"Night Dad."

I walked across the hall to my room, and saw everyone up and watching t.v.

"Hey, its the living dead, welcome back." Seth joked.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out, sitting next to Caleb.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet." He said, but his eyes showed me his graditude.

"Still gonna kill me in my sleep?"

He chuckled and his reply got cut off by my phone ringing. I reached over Seth and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"He won't be the one you have to worry about at night darling." A low, husky voice said into the the reciever, making my blood run cold.

"Wh-who is this?" I said, my voice trembling. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Charisa...Give me the phone." Seth commanded.

I just gripped it tighter as they continued talking as if I hadn't interrupted.

"You know they say when the moon is at its highest, you can see a crater right in the middle of it. Go ahead take a look out the window."

I was glued to my seat.

"Don't want to take a peek? Okay, well, here's where it gets really interesting. Did you know that the old Roman colony believed for years that it caused good luck? No? Well, it actually turns out every night it would show, someone would die."

My breath caught, and my hand started to cramp up from gripping the phone so hard.

"Fascinating isn't it? I wonder who's dieing tonight...Such a mystery..." He laughed loud and dark, causing my heart to work in over drive. "I can hear your heart beating. So loud and clear. And the fear on your face...Priceless. We'll be in touch again soon Charisa, don't tell anyone of this conversation, and warn Seth too will you?"

With that I heard the little beep in my ear alerting me that the call was over. I slowly took the phone from my ear and drew in a shuddering breath.

"Rissa? Whats wrong, you look like your going to be sick?" Caleb asked, moving to the side of me that Seth wasn't occupying. "Who was on the phone?"

I didn't answer him. I just turned to Seth who was trembling.

"Th-thats where you went tonight?" I whispered shakily. " S-s-someones stalking me?"

"Your safe with me Charisa, I won't ever let someone hurt you. I know he said not to say anything, but I'm telling your Dad now so we can keep watch over the hotel tonight. You have to trust me."

I nodded, my throat closing up, making it impossible for me to speak. He kissed my head and jumped off the bed, leaving the room. Thats when Caleb put his arm around my shoulders and held me like he use to when I had nightmares.

My phone beeped again, this time alerting me of a text message. I closed my eyes almost not wanting to to answer it. But I did.

_**I love the way you make this so much fun.**_

I was about ready to hit delete when another one popped up.

_**:)**_

***Shudder* Okay now to be honest, When I wrote that last part, I started looking all around my room paranoid that this person I created was real. Its that creepy to me. Not much to say, hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**

**P.S: this chapter turned out to be more than a filler as those creative juices started flowing!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW SOME MORE! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo Sorry for the late update! I've had to do a lot of tweaking and what not to this story because the shit actually hits the fan in this chapter. I tried to make so the BIG stuff didn't happen right away, but there was no avoiding it. SO! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee**

"Jacob, what exactly happened last night? You know I don't like it when you disappear like that." I asked while he got dressed.

Jacob wasn't even back for more than an hour before I felt him get up and leave again last night. But by then I was too out of it to even realize what was going on.

"Some guy called Charisa last night, and Seth said she was scared out of her mind. So of course he was freaking out, and we went out run another patrol to make sure we hadn't missed anything."

"A man? Are you sure it wasn't just a prank call? Was it someone we knew?"

"Maybe it was, but I wasn't going to take that chance. Especially with this new scent we keep catching. Come on we've got to meet Quil down in the lobby."

I immediatly perked up at that. "Quils coming?" I squealed. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, walking out our hotel room.

"You never get that excited about seeing me." He pouted.

I laughed at how cute he was, "Aw, Baby, I do get excited!" I stood on my tippy toes, to whisper, "Just in a place no one but you can see."

He growled lightly and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Don't make me take you back up to our room, you tease."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

He backed me up against a wall and cupped my chin. " Consider it a threat. I'll have to teach you a lesson if you don't behave, honey."

I shuddered and he brought his lips down to mine, both of us moaning.

"Smells like sex for breakfast, in this hotel lobby!" I heard Quil sing.

We pulled away and I saw Quil walking across the lobby a huge grin on his face.

"QUIL!" I screamed, sprinting over and jumping on him. He laughed and spun me around.

"Hey Pumpkin!" He exclaimed.

"God I missed you so much fat head! Ever heard of a telephone? Thay make those so you can call people you know!"

He kissed my head. "Sorry babe, but blame Claire, I'm trying to keep up with her!"

About three years into their marriage, Claire decided to enroll in a college in Seattle to study art. She was an amazing artist! Her work has so much raw emotion and passion in it, it brings me to tears everytime she shows me one. Which is exactly why her work was displayed in a musuem a year into her classes.

Now Claire has to travel alot for different business deals, and Quil follows her of course, and I couldn't be anymore proud.

"If it helps though Lochness, I missed you loads too."

I smiled and hugged him again. This time when we seperated, he ran over to Jake and lifted him off his feet in a hug.

"Miss me Jakey boy?" He yelled.

Jacob just laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, sure I did."

Quil punched him back then went straight to business. "So whats the deal? You said there was a leech in the area stalking the kids?"

"We don't know. We've been catching the smell on and off for years, and its not something we're familiar with."

"Well you know I've got the best sniffer in the pack. So lets get to it!"

I rolled my eyes as He ran down the hall, singing the superman theme.

"You'd think that after 14 years, he would've grown up at least a alittle bit." Jacob said, lacing his fingers through mine.

I giggled, "Its Quil. Thats NEVER going to happen."

**Quil**

"Man...I don't know what the hell that is." I announced. "But whatever or whoever it is, is long gone. He must have gone east, there's no trace of him in the other direction, unless he's leading you for a loop."

"Thanks for coming Quil. I know you had to miss one of Claires opening days for this. I just want Charisa to be safe."

"Hey, don't sweat it. This is what brothers do right? I don't want anything happening to the little rugrat either." Just then my phone rang. "Thats probably her now, be right back." I excused myself into the hall and answered the phone. "Hey Bear, hows the-"

"Quil Its not Claire, its Paul." Paul rushed out panting.

He sounded panicked, and that scared me because Paul never lost his cool.

"God! I've been trying to call you dicks for hours but no one would answer!" He screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Rachel. She's gone. I don't know what the fuck happened. I-I went to the store to get some diapers for Rosa, And when I came back the place was trashed and she was gone."

I heard a baby crying in the background.

"FUCK! I can't do this, I'm about to lose my mind!"

"Hey Paul, just..." I think telling him to calm down would make things worse. "Look we'll be there soon. You just take care of Rosa okay?"

"I can't take care of her! Rach was always here to help, I fuck up with kids!" I chuckled under my breath. "ITS NOT FUNNY YOU COCKSUCKER!"

The crying got louder and I actually started to feel bad for him.

"She's your daughter Paul, It'll come instinctually." **(If thats a word, lol) **

"I'm gathering the guys, because whoever the fuck took Rachel is dieing tonight."

With that he hung up.

I opened the door again.

"Guys we need to go. Now." I said.

**...**

As soon as Jacob found out that someone had kidnapped his sister, we were out of that hotel and on the first flight out in a blink of an eye.

Everyone was deathly silent too and to be honest it was a bit unnerving.

"So...How about those Redskins?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I sunk back in my seat, staying quiet for the rest of the flight and and the ride to the rez.

Once we got there the place was in an uproar. It seemed like everyone was out of their house, talking and screaming to their neighbors. I didn't know people loved Rachel this much.

"This was not a simple kidnapping..." Renesmee whispered. "Something else happened."

Jacob held on to the steering wheel so tight, you could hear it splintering under his grip. Renesmee reached over to put a hand over his, but he just tossed her a look, that made her gasp and recoil.

"Look there's Paul and the guys." I pointed to the tribal building, where Paul was pacing like a madman, with Rosa still crying in his arms.

Jake parked the car and jumped out. "What the hell happened Paul?"

**Jacob**

I was so pissed off I was starting to see red.

Someone had come onto our land and stole my sister.

This was NOT okay with me.

"How the fuck do I know? If I knew do you really think I would out here right now, doing nothing? And jesus Rosa, please!"

"Here give her to me Paul." Renesmee said quietly, stepping forward. Paul eagerly passed the infant to Renesmee, who walked away from the commotion to calm her.

"Lets all just calm down and go to Pauls house to try and figure out who was there." Embry said.

But before we could go anywhere, Pauls phone went off.

"Rach?" He answered.

"_Not quite, Mr. Lahote_." A husky voice said into the reciever.

"Who the fuck is this then?"

"_You know you wife is a fiesty little thing here, She may be harder to cantain than I thought_."

"Listen here you pantsy ass fucker," Paul growled. "Your going to bring my Rachel back home this Fucking minute or I will find you and kill you. Slowly."

The guy laughed. "_Oh Paul, gosh you slay me. Metaphorically, of course. Anyways, your wife got to close to finding out something she didn't need to know, because I slipped up. So just as a precaution I took her to make sure secrets stay secret. You understand don't you?_"

"YOU BRING RACHEL HOME, OR GOD I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL I RUN MYSELF TO THE GRAVE!"

"_Might be a short run Lahote. Will be in touch again soon. Tell Mr. Jacob Black he'll be hearing from me next_."

I growled an clenched my fist as my eyes immediatly sought out Renesmee to make sure she was still okay. She was still holding Rosa, and my wolf calmed down alittle, knowing his mate was safe.

"Pack meeting. Now." I growled.

**Okay so... To be honest to me this chapter really sucked. It was rushed and wrote on writers block mind, and I HATE doing that, which is why I cut it so short. The next chapter will be up in 2-3 days just to make up for this ass of a chapter, and because the creative juices are kind of flowing now. So please don't hate me for this bullshit chapter I'm already beating myself up for it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, that 2-day thing did NOT work out. After I tried to do that, I just sat down and said I would take my time with it and stop stressing myself to be quick, and If my reviewers were loyal they would understand. I won't bore you with a whole long authors note, here is the much anticipated CHAPTER... 5 I think? Lmao.**

**Chapter 5**

**Caleb**

Lets review shall we?

First, a strange man calls Charisa, after Dad and the guys find some weird undistictable scent. Then Aunt Rachel goes missing for finding something she shouldn't have.

It didn't take a scientist to put two and two together.

We were all at Embry and Leahs house now for the pack meeting listening to Paul and Dad scream at each other, both of them ready to kill. Each other.

"We are NOT going to attack head on!" Dad yelled. She's my fucking sister don't you think she's important to me too?"

"Is she Jacob? All we're doing is sitting here letting them get away!" Paul countered back, hitting the table.

"Stop acting like a goddamn child Paul, I know whats right for me and my pack."

"All you want to do is sit around and fucking talk! What the hell is talking going to do? I could have had her back and safe by now! You call yourself the Alpha, your nothing but a fucking coward."

Dad jumped up, making Embry and Jared jump up with him to make sure he didn;t try to hit Paul.

"What were you going to do? Huh Paul? Explain it to me."

"More than this! This is doing nothing! Anything I would've done would be more progress than this."

Dad scoffed, " Yeah like you can think of a plan. You can't even take care of your own daughter. Fucking dead-beat Father. Rachel was better off without you."

Damn Dad. That was harsh.

I saw Paul flich alittle, but then he growled. Before the fight could escalade though, Mom stepped in.

"That is enough!" She yelled, making the guys fall quiet. "You guys are acting so childish and all this fighting is only helping whoever did this get further and further away. Stop tearing each other apart, stop yelling and cursing with your kids in the same house and talk like the adults you are!"

One point for Mom!

"Paul, take Rosa and go calm down. You won't be able to think straight if your not."

Me and Charisa almost laughed when he got up like a scolded child, took his daughter and left.

" And you Jacob, I cannot believe you just said that to him. I know your concerned, but that does not give you the right to treat him like that when he already thinks his imprint being stolen was his fault." He tried to say something but she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Jacob black."

That time a chuckle did slip out and Mom whipped around, narrowing her eyes at us, effectively scaring us shitless.

"You kids go sit in the livingroom or something until we're done. This is nothing of your concern.

We knew better than to protest and quickly scrambled into the livingroom.

"God... This is crazy." Aiden said, plopping down next to me. "I can't believe Aunt Rachel is gone."

"Its not like she's dead. I'm sure we'll find her in time." I reasoned.

"Caleb, don't be so naive. She was kidnapped by who knows what. There's no telling what could happen to her." Charisa said.

I glared at her. "Don't be to positive now Polly sunshine. I thought I was the negative twin."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only be truthful."

I felt Aiden lace our fingers together and smiled softly at him.

"I just wonder how that guy slipped up and what Rachel was close to figuring out to make him want to take her." He said.

"Maybe she saw him." Charisa mumbled to herself. Then she gasped and jumped up. "That's it! Aunt Rachel must have figured out who he was and to keep her from telling Uncle Paul, He took her!"

"Charisa just sit down and stop trying to figure stuff out. Mom was right, this is none of our business."

"This is my business Cal, when a man threatens me and then my family members start disappearing. Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Calebs right Rissa. Of course we're worried, but its not like we're wolves too. Let them handle it."

She huffed and sat back on the couch, mumbling under her breath.

"Sure take after your boyfriend...Assholes."

Aiden kissed my cheek and winked making me laugh.

**Renesmee**

**(Loved this part!)**

After the meeting was over, Quil was on his way to get Claire and bring her home where she could be under the watch of the pack. We were going back tommorrow to discuss patral schedules and such things.

Our ride home however was silent. I hadn't talked to Jacob since the meeting started and didn't plan to for the rest of the night.

"Nessie, you can't ignore me forever." He said, once we were home and changing for bed. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted tonight."

I turned to him with my arms folded across my chest. He sighed and stepped closer, rubbing my arms. "She's my sister Renesmee. If anything ever happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself. I am Alpha and Chief of this tribe. I would feel like such a failure if I let my people and my pack down."

I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, him lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be worried about your sister or pissed at whoever took her, I'm more angry at the way you handled the situation. Paul was scared Jacob. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, I saw it in his eyes. He may be strong and hot headed, but every one has their weaknesses and breaking-points. Not only did you snap at him, but you snapped at me too."

He kissed my nose. "The last thing I wanted to do was scare you baby. And Paul... I wasn't even thinking when I said the things I did."

I smiled softly. "You don't ever scare me Mr. Black. Though, if you ever treat me like you did tonight, I will have your ass."

He laughed. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

I giggled and jumped off him, turning off the lights ready to pass out, when a knock sounded on the door.

"I got it Jake." I said, jogging down the stairs. I was shocked to be met with Pauls, tear streaked face.

"Um, can I come in?" He asked, clearing his throat.

I was so shocked by the fact that Paul Lahote was crying, all I could do was nod. He walked in with a sleeping Rosa in his arms and sat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink? Eat?" I offered.

"Can we stay here tonight?" He blurted out. "I just... I can't stay in that fucking house by myself."

"Of course you can Paul. I still have the twins old cribs, I'll set one up in the guest bedroom for you. Come on up."

He followed me upstairs to the attic and helped me carry and put Charisa's pink crib together. He gently placed Rosa in it and placed a small stuffed wolf next to her.

I smiled at how adorable she was.

"She looks just like Rachel doesn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah she does. But I can see some of you in her. She has your nose."

He didn't reply. He just continued to stare at Rosa.

"Can I ask you a question Renesmee?" He said, after a moments silence.

"Sure."

"Do you think Rachel would be better off with out me?"

"Paul... Jacob didn't mean-"

"Just... Answer the question."

I put a hand on his arm and he closed his eyes. "I think your perfect for her and vice versa. Sure, I've seen you guys fight alot, but at the end of the day i've never seen two people who were more made for each other than you guys. You balance each other out."

"You know the last words she said to me before I left? She said she didn't know why she ever married a deadbeat. That was the last time I heard her voice."

His face screwed up like he was going to cry and quickly turned away from me.

"Its okay to cry Paul." I said softly. "We all do it. Just let it out, and it will make you feel better."

I saw his body shake and shutter, and heard quiet sobs coming from him.

"I'm trying, Renesmee, I'm trying so hard to be what she and Rosa needs, but I'm so use to giving up when things get hard. I love both of them so much, and I always fuck up. Everyone thinks I'm no good and I just keep proving them right."

"Trust me, I know taking care of a baby is no walk in the park. I've had to raise two of them. I know you can do it Paul, just calm down. When you feel like things are getting too hard, just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Think of why it'll all be worth it in the end. Rosa just wants her Daddy to be calm and love her. So does Rachel."

He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes before turning back to face me.

"Ever tell anyone about this and I'll rip your head off got it?" He said, trying to hide a smirk, thanking me with his eyes.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

**? P.O.V**

Aw didn't that warm the coldest part of my heart?

I laughed to myself as I turned and ran to the place I called a home.

I smiled at the sound of muffled screams and turned on the lights seeing Rachel Lahote still squirming around in the chair I had taped and gagged her too.

"I swear Woman... You have more fight in you than most of the men that work for me." I chuckled, ripping the tape off her mouth and taking the towel out.

"I fucking promise you I will castrate you if I ever get out of this chair! How dare you do this to me? My husband..."

Her sentence became muffled as I replaced her gag with a new one.

"Yada Yada Yada... Your husband is falling apart with out you there. Besides your just a consolation prize sweet heart. The boss doesn't want you." I walked over to a desk I had and pulled out a picture I had stolen years ago. I waved it in her face. " See these two? They're who I want. For years I've been watching the Black twins grow and get stronger. They are such a rare hybrid, Vampire and Werewolve. They are the true shapeshifters and their dumbass Father hasn't even realized that yet."

She screamed something and I chuckled again, slowly walking back over to my desk picking something else up.

" Ah, Just you wait... When I capture them and they discover the lengths of their powers... We will rule this entire pitiful world and you humans in it."

I cupped her sweaty cheeks and held the razor in her face smiling, as I watched her eyes widened.

"This will only take a second dear. Do me a favor. Try not to scream."

**Oh gosh I scared myself again. Lol, who else like softy Paul? I personally love bad ass Paul, but like Renesmee said everyone has their breaking points and I think with everything going on, He deserved to break down atleast once. Anywhooooo, now that my readers block is completely gone, expect chapters more frequently! :DD Love you guys and your support!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW SOME FREAKING MORE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to change the... "theme" of this story to mystery instead of drama because it fits better don't you think? I would put horror, but its not all that gory per say. So without further a-do, I present to you... CHAPTER 6! :D**

**Chapter 6**

**Jacob**

When I woke up this morning, all I could hear was commotion downstairs.

"_Mom, can you please tell Uncle Paul to make Rosa stop crying? Its 7 in the morning!"_

_"She's a baby Charisa, you can't just turn her off. Go back to bed okay, he's trying."_

I got up and made my way down the stairs, seeing Renesmee in the kitchen, testing a bottle on her wrist.

"Whats this I hear about Paul being here?" I asked.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Goodmorning to you too sunshine. He was the one who knocked on the door last night, he didn't want to be alone." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Could you take this bottle up to him?"

I nodded and walked back upstairs and to our guest bedroom.

"Hey Pa-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw him with his eyes clenched closed and heard him taking slow, measured breaths.

I couldn't believe it. Paul was actually controlling his anger.

I knocked softly on the door and he opened his eye's.

"I'm trying to calm her down okay? Renesmee's bringing her up a bottle." He said, over the wailing baby in his arms.

I shook the bottle and walked over to the bed. "Lift her head up alittle more, her neck is to weak to hold it up on her own and you have to support it."

He eyed me for a minute, then did what I said.

"She's still crying." He pointed out.

I handed him the bottle, "Charisa use to like it when I bounced her up and down when I fed her, try it with Rosa."

He started bouncing her alittle as he stuck the bottle in her mouth, and almost immediately her crying ceased. Paul smiled widely as he reached down to wipe her tear streaked cheeks.

"She stopped crying... gosh I was starting to think she hated me."

I chuckled and slapped his back. "She's a month old dude, give her a couple years first."

He flipped me off, but I knew he was grateful. I was getting ready to walk out the room when he gasped and jumped off the bed.

"Do you smell that?"

I sniffed and smelt some pancakes. "Renesmee's cooking? Yeah its smells good."

"Not that! Its Rachel! She's somewhere near here!"

My eye's widened as he gently, but hastily placed Rosa in Charisa's old Crib, then sprinted downstair, me hot on his tail. But when he threw open the door we were met with a box, that read **Lahote**, On the front.

"Blood..." Paul whispered. "I smell her blood."

I slowly bent down to pick up the box with trembling hands.

"Dad whats that?" Caleb asked walking down the stairs. "Did you finally order that new XboX I wanted?"

"Cal, go upstairs. Tell your sister to stay up there too and to call Seth. Tell him its urgent."

"Whats that smell? It smells like iron."

Paul tensed up and I balled up my fist.

"Now Caleb, go do what I said." He put his hands up and slowly backed up the stairs. "Nessie Baby, give me a box cutter please."

"What if he cut off her limbs or something and sent it to us? Sadistic bastard probably would do it. Don't open the box, I won't handle it well." Paul rambled on.

I ignored him and cut the box down the middle, the smell growning even more intense. As I slowly pulled the flaps apart, I saw a tape recorder on top of another, smaller box. I pulled it out on hit play.

_There was some shuffling around, and a muffled scream in the background. Then you could hear Rachel._

_"Get that thing out of my face! Are you insane?"_

_Someone laughed, "Just alittle bit dear. Now why don't you speak into this little machine here and tell Paul how much you love him. How much you wish he could save you."_

_"NO! Get the fuck razor away from me!"_

Paul growled beside me and I heard our wooden table splintering under his grip.

_"You know its such a shame, a beauty like you will be scarred forever, because of stupidity."_

_All of a sudden Rachel let out a spine chilling scream and the man laughed again. _

_"Wanna talk now princess? Go on tell Paul what I'm doing to you."_

_"NO! Paul, Shut off the tape. Please if your listening shu-"_

She started choking and the table broke off where Paul sat, but neither me nor Renesmee dared to say a word.

"Rachels hurt...MINE!" He growled. He barely made it out the door before he phases and Seth came stumbling in.

"Jake I came as fast as I could. Is Rissa alright?" He panted.

"Seth, stay here with Renesmee and the kids. We'll come back to get you if we need to." I turned to Renesmee and kissed her.

"Jacob, be safe okay?" She whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "Always baby. Call your parents and tell them whats going on and to patrol around care of Rosa for Paul. I love you."

"I love you too."

With one more kiss I was out the door, And like Paul, I was out for blood.

**Renesmee**

After I called my parents, I paced the livingroom floor, nervously waiting for Jacob to come back.

"Hey shorty!" I heard Uncle Emmett say, scaring the crap out of me.

"Jesus Emmett, when did you get here?" I asked.

"About five minutes before that dent started forming in the floor."

I stopped moving and looked down, punching him in the shoulder when I realized there was no actual dent.

"Seriously Renesmee why are you worrying? I think wolf boy can handle his own pretty well."

"I know he can. But who ever this person messing with us is, is smart. Smart, fast and untraceable. Who knows what the hell could happen to them out there! Speaking of which, why aren't you helping Mom and Dad patrol the town?"

He shrugged and sat on the couch. "They wanted someone to come protect you. And since I'm the strongest and the best looking, they naturally picked me."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you and Quil are so much alike. Are you sure your not related."

He laughed. "More than positive. Me and Kyle Orton **(Football player) **Have a better chance at being related than me and wolfie."

I stopped pacing again.

Kyle. Why did that name ring a bell?

"KYLE!" I screamed. "My goodness Emmett your a GENIOUS!"

He looked confused. "Okay...Thanks?"

"Kyle! You don't remember him? He's the wolf that saved my life, he killed Rowan!I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier!"

"Think of what?" Seth asked coming down the stairs as I frantically searched through my phone, hoping I still had his tribal centers number saved.

"Apparently she remembered some wolf that saved her from Rowan."

"A wolf? You mean the ones that hurt Embry?"

"No. Well yes, but in the end he ended up saving us. I still have his number!" I pressed send and bit my bottom lip ans I anxiously awaited a answer."

"Oonugwito, **(Hello) **Quinault tribe center."

**...**

I was a messed up bundle of emotions right now. Happy, anxious, worried, scared, excited.

Charisa and Caleb kept questioning me about my weird behavior, and I told them it was something they shouldn't worry about. But of course they eventually found. One puppy dog pout from Charisa and Seth was putty in her hands, and being twins, of course she had to tell Caleb. So now I was stuck with two over reacting teenagers, and a baby.

"Mom what if this Kyle guy, doesn't remember you? Will he attack?" Charisa asked.

"Yeah Mom, Its been what? 16 years? He could be an old fart now for all you know. Every wolf might not be immortal." Caleb added.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from Jacob.

"You may very well be right kids. You never know what could happen. But for now, just do me a favor and stop making Mom even more nervous Okay? Actually, I have some chores for you to do."

They both groaned, "Mom..."

"Caleb, go clean your room, and take your laundry down. I can smell your socks from down here." I shuddered. "And Charisa, why don't you go do a load of laundry for me when Caleb brings his stuff down? Go, get busy you two."

They sulked off and I finished changing Rosa's diaper before settling her down again.

"Uh, Renesmee, you might want to get down here!" Seth yelled.

"Just give me a second! I'm putting Rosa down for a nap."

"Jacobs in the yard fighting with that wolf you invited!"

"Shit..." I muttered and quickly ran downstairs and out the front door.

"I'm asking you one more time. Why the fuck are you here on my lands? You will not hurt my family." Jake growled.

"Jacob, stop it, he won't hurt us." I said tugging his arm.

He briefly looked at me then looked back at Kyle who hadn't moved and inch, and a Woman who was being shielded by him. He was dressed in nothing but some tribal skins, which was basically animal skin shorts and shirt

"Any other wolf on our lands is a threat, step back Renesmee, I won't hurt you."

I felt as the trembles started rolling through his body.

"Jacob look at me right now!" I said firmly. He turned to me shocked, and I gripped his chin. "I invited him here. He is no threat to us. I know your all worked up and itching for a fight, but just calm down, okay? Calm down."

He rested his forehead against mine and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

I smiled and kissed him. "Your lucky you calmed your ass down. Remember what I said last night?"

He chuckled and kissed me again, before I pulled away and looked at Kyle. He hadn't aged a day. He still looked the same from when Carlisle helped change him back human.

"Renesmee." He finally greeted, a smile working across his face. " Is it possible that you've grown even more beautiful in the time we've been apart?" Kyle picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, making me giggle.

"Kyle, Its been too long."

"So it has young one, so it has." He turned and held his hand out for the woman behind him. "This is my wife, Wayah. And my name is not Kyle, that is just something the humans gave me. My real name is Adohi. Wayah, this is the Woman I told you of many moons ago."

Wayah moved forward and hugged me.

"You brought my husband home to me unharmed from the cold ones who had captured and his brothers. For that I am forever grateful."

I smiled and rubbed her back before we seperated.

"It was my pleasure, Ky- I mean Adohi saved my life. It was the least I could do. Oh, and this man, Jacob Black, Is my husband. He's just been on edge a bit lately, which is why I called you here. We need your help."

"I would be happy to serve you once again young Renesmee."

"You have no Idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I opened to door, to step in but I saw Jacob and Adohi freeze out the corner of my eye.

"Goddamn it! I just patroled the whole rez! How could he have gotten past me and the guys!" Jacob growled.

"You know of this smell, Jacob Black?" Adohi asked.

"Its been around for years and we could never figure out who or what it was. Why?"

"This smell has been on our lands too."

**Sooo what do you guys think of me bringing Kyle back into the picture? You know if they need all this extra help, then something big is gonna go down. *hint hint* :DD P.s: The Quinault tribe is real, look it up! And More Charisa and Caleb coming up next! (It'll be alittle break in all the regular drama to focus on both their relationships with Seth and Aiden! :D)**

**The next chapter may take awhile because Im going to take my time and make it lengthy and extra suspenseful. So until next time...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say, except for a big fat apology for the lateness. Everytime I would go back and re-read this chapter, it just didn't seem right. But, I am pretty proud of this draft, so I hope you like it too! :DD ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Caleb**

Things were getting so tense around the house, It was almost scary.

Mom and Dad have been spending every waking moment together or with me and Charisa, when Dad wasn't patrolling. This new guy, Adohi and his brothers have been helping us, since this guy has apparently been messing with their tribe too. Uncle Paul was half losing his mind, crying himself to sleep, or driving himself to the point of exhaustion, from searching high and low for Aunt Rachel. The only thing that kept him going was Rosa. He would rush to hold her in his arms after every patrol, and he always lit up when he did.

Not to mention that i've been feeling weird lately. I can't even begin to explain it. Its like a overwhelming need to... protect. To fight.

I've tried to ignore the feeling to the best of my ability. And when that didn't work, I invited the perfect person over.

"You know your the only one in the tribe that has blonde hair Aiden? And its really wild too." I commented, running my fingers through it. "Make you look more like a lion than a wolf."

He turned around from his spot between my legs and smirked. "You know lions are the third most agressive animal in the world. Very territorial."

"Only you would know. Nerd."

He stood up and hovered over me. "They also hunt cute, little defenseless animals... Because their the most submissive."

Did it get hot all of a sudden?

"O-oh. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, they also tend to attack when the victim least expects it."

All of a sudden he jumped on the bed, making me laugh and we wrestled for a few, before he pinned my arms down over my head, panting and laughing.

"I win." He stated proudly.

I pouted "Your bigger than me. Rematch, outside this time.".

He chuckled. "Aw its okay little cub, you'll grow."

I struggled against his grip on my wrist, but stopped when he leaned down closer to my lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now Caleb."

I nodded eagerly and he pressed his lips to mine. We both groaned at the contact. His lips were so soft, and molded perfectly with mine. I never wanted this moment to end.

But of course it had to.

"Ugh, will you at least have the courtesy to close your door when you decide to make out with your boyfriend." Charisa complained, walking by the door.

We seperated and Aiden chuckled, but I got angry.

"Then close your damn eyes and keep walking. This is my room." I growled.

Her and Aiden's eyes widened.

"Cal?" Aiden tried, moving from over me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Charisa stepped back. "Your eyes... Dad! Somethings wrong with Caleb!"

In the next minute, Mom, Dad and Uncle Quil were all in my room, which agitated me even more.

"Caleb, whats wrong do you feel okay?" Dad asked, feeling my arm. "He's not any warmer than usual."

I growled again and yanked my arm away from him. "I'm fine! Leave me ALONE!"

The whole room fell silent, and I was even shocked out of whatever just happened.

The timbre of my voice... It was way deeper and creepier than my normal voice, and to be honest, scared the crap out of me. Quil was the first to speak up.

"What the fuck was that?"

**? P.O.V**

I was giddier**( Is that a word? O.o) **Than a kid at christmas.

The kid was finally coming to notice that he was the true shape shifter, and what just happened proved it.

I was so happy, I almost pranced in that house myself and gave Caleb a high-five.

But I wasn't that stupid.

Turning on my heels, I raced back "Home", before I could be detected.

"Rachel darling!" I sang. "I've got great news!"

"A-a-are you...you dieing?" She said, fainter than a whisper.

I chuckled, turning on a light, looking at her bony, blood figure, still tied up to the chair. I'm surprised she was still alive, but as I've said many times before, the girl was a fighter.

"Alway the comedian darling. Caleb, he's shown the first signs of embracing his true strength. I guess it getting close to that time where I need to pay them a real visit huh?"

She took a couple of harsh, wheezing breaths,and lifted her head up just enough to glare at me.

"Fu-fuck yourself..."

I let out a hearty laugh and walked over, slapping her straight across the face, then cupped her chin, jerking her face towards mine.

"You and this mouth of yours Rachel! I can't believe the unlady like things coming out of it! You expect me to let you free with you talking to me like that? And to think I was going to feed you tonight."

A single tear rolled down her face, the first one she's shed since she's been here.

"Amazing! I actually broke down the indestructable Rachel Lahote!"

"Y-y-your...Sick!" She cried, letting her head loll back to the side. "Paul...He'll...He'll..." Those were the last words she got out before passing out. I sighed and released her chin.

"Your no fun to play with anymore, Rachel. I think I should return this toy for a new one."

I smiled at the thought.

Because I knew exactly who I wanted.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number I was all too familar with now.

"_Hello?" _He answered.

"Yes Aro, Its me. I'm going hunting tonight."

**Charisa**

After that thing with Caleb today, I think we all gave him his space.

When he yelled, that wasn't him talking, and for some reason, that set something off inside of me. Almost like I could feel the anger he was feeling, and in return, I was angry at whoever was upsetting him.

It was weird, but I blame it on the freaky twin connection.

I was sitting in my room, flipping through the t.v channels when my phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, it read **RESTRICTED. **My heart immediately started pounding, as I remembered that voice from, my birthday.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I pressed send and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Rissa!" Seths cheery voice said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Seth! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you calling from a restricted number?"

"I'm sorry. I was planning to scare you a bit, but after I considered the situation we were in, I figured that wasn't the best Idea."

"You think?"

He chuckled. "Come meet me outside, okay? I want to take a walk."

"Sure! See you in a sec."

I hung up, slid on some shoes, then ran to Mom's room. She was rocking Rosa in her arms.

"Mom, Seths downstairs, we're going to go for a walk." I whispered.

"Okay, tell him to be alert and not go too far, love you."

"Love you too, bye!"

I raced downstairs and out the door, but Seth was nowhere in sight. "Sethy, where are you?"

"Over here! Come find me!" He yelled from the trees.

I rolled my eyes, but walked into the woods. "We're alittle to old to be playing hide and go seek aren't we Seth?"

"Oh this is a totally different game, sweetheart." A different, deeper voice whispered into my ear.

I screamed and stumble away, seeing a man in all black, with a ski mask on. But I could clearly see him smiling.

That wasn't even what scared me most.

It was the fragile, bleeding body of my Aunt Rachel that had my heart stopping in mid beat.

"Y-you!" I choked out."It was you!"

"Good job Charisa! You figured that out all on your own Darling! But, Your dear old Auntie is too close to death for me to enjoy anymore. So I've come to exchange for a new toy."

My eyes widened as he slowly lowered Rachel to the ground. And I sped away as soon as the realization of what was happening hit me.

"MOM! MOM! HELP ME!" I Screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard a laugh behind me and started to cry when I realized just how close it was.

"I love a chase, but your just too slow little Charisa!" He mocked, behind me.

Then I felt him collide with my back, knocking us both over.

I was scared, terrified even. I felt a rippling power surge through my body, as I struggled against his grip.

"Stop, Get off me!" I yelled.

I distantly heard Mom calling for me in the distance, when this overwhelming heat licked through my body, and consumed me whole. Then all I could see was white.

"I said GET OFF ME!" I roared and in a flash, he was thrown off me and flew atleast 10 feet away from me with a groan.

I scrambled to my feet, and I looked at him, in shock, then down at my hands. But when I looked up again... He was gone.

"Charisa! Charisa! Thank goodness your okay! What happened?"

I ran into her arms and cried into her shoulder.

"I-I-it was him Mom. I saw him, he tried to take me. He had..." I gasped. "Aunt Rachel!"

I ran off in the direction of the house and still saw Aunt Rachel, lying there, lifelessly. She was covered in dried and fresh blood, there were bruises all over her body where we could see and she had lost a considerable about of weight.

"Oh my goodness!" Mom screeched. "Charisa, go see if you can get a hold of Paul or your Father. I'm going to have to walk slowly with her back to the house."

I nodded and sprinted through the forest, straight into the house and grabbed the phone.

"Renesmee?" Dad answered.

"No Dad its me." I panted.

"Rissa, why are you breathing so hard? Is everythi-"

"No time for questions! We have Aunt Rachel, she's really hurt Daddy."

"We're on our way." He said before hanging up.

**Paul**

I don't think I've ran any faster in my whole life, when I got the news that Rachel was back home.

The only thought running through my mind was...

_'RachelRachelRachel'_

Once I got to Jacob and Renesmee's house in fourty-five minutes, from the canadian border, a normally 2 hour run, I burst through the door not caring that I was naked.

My eye's snapped to Charisa's who was sitting in the living room, trembling, with Caleb comforting her.

"Where is she?" I said, sensitive to the fact that Charisa must be really shaken up.

"Upstairs. Mom's taking care of her." Caleb answered quietly.

I raced up the stairs, taking two at a time and sniffed her out from then. I heard soft moans of pain, and rushed to the guest bedroom, and fell to my knees at the sight in front of me.

Rachel was alive, that much I could tell, but the sight of her beaten and battered broke my heart and enraged me at the same time.

Renesmee was gently washing blood from around her face and Rachel was half conscience.

"Rach..." I whispered.

Renesmee looked at me with remorse in her eyes and put the washrag in the bucket of water she was using. Then she got up and put a hand on my cheek.

"Why don't you finish washing her up, and I'm going to call for Carlisle okay?"

I mindlessly nodded never taking my eyes off Rachel as I slowly got up and made my way to the bed. I sat near her head and tried to carefully lift her into my arms. She weakly cried out and I froze.

"I'm sorry Rach. I'm so so sorry I couldn't protect you better. Its because of me that your hurt. Gosh, I'm such a goddamn failure." I gritted out, clenching my eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"P-paul..." Rachel choked out.

My eyes flew open and saw hers staring up aat me. I shifted her alittle so she was cradled up against my chest.

"Rach, baby, yes its me. God, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I don't know what I would've done with out you."

She moaned in pain and closed her eyes again, scrunching her face up.

"T-t-told him...You...you would kill him..." She whispered. "To fuck himself."

I smirked alittle at that and leaned down to kiss her head, resting mine on top of hers.

"Damn straight I'm gonna kill him. You might be a fighter baby, but I know he hurt you more than you let on. And for that he is going to die a slow, painful death. I'll make sure of it."

"D-d-damn str-Straight..."

I smirked again and closed my eyes, just happy to have her in my arms again. And once she was well and better again. I would make sure that bastard got what he deserved.

**Aro**

"So what your telling me is that you waste two months of my time playing with a silly human, for your own sick pleasure? Then lost a fight. To a girl." I asked him calmly.

"I admit, it wasn't the smartest plan, but I honestly thought that capturing Charisa would be fairly easy since she's just as oblivious to her powers as her brother. But what she did tonight...Just proved to me that she was a true shapeshifter."

"And what exactly did she do?"

"I have no clue. It was like some kind of invisible force that knocked me back, I was in shock afterwards and ran just as her Mother appeared. Again, not the smartest of ideas."

I sighed and shook my head, taking my seat in the middle of the room. "Its such a shame you have to be wasted, you were such a nice asset to us, and I truly thought you would make it to see when we captured the children. But all good things do come to a end my good friend. Farewell to you. Felix, Alec? Would you like to dispose of him?"

The boy's eyes widened as my men grabbed hold of his arms. "Wait! Wait! Aro, please! I still have on more trick up my sleeve that I think is with out a doubt a good idea. But you know who'll I'll need to help."

I motioned for felix and alec to drop him and stood up again, smiling in delight.

"I'm listening"

**W.O.W. So that was a bit much drama for this chapter huh? Rachel is finally saved and now we know whoever it is stalking the La push family is also working for Aro. Hmmm... Any thoughts on who it may be? :DD Until next time my lovelies!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay, this isn't a new chapter and I know I promised to post a new chapter, but RL has been a SERIOUS pain in the ass. I've got college exams coming up, and now My new computer, (The one I had my friend buy me back in the howl at the moon days) just got a fucking virus and completely crashed. Something with the hard drive or whatever, so I have to get THAT fixed. I think computers genuinely hate me. Its ridiculous. UGH.**

**I won't bore you with my complaining though, I'll just say that I will try to get to the library as much as possible or maybe I'll borrow a friends laptop, because its been F.O.R.E.V.E.R since I updated End of the dream and especially Heaven Sent.**

**Please just bear with me, I hope to have everything sorted out soon, and once I do I will post a gazillion chapters! :D**

**-Keke**


	9. REAL Chapter 8

**HIYA THERE GUYS! :D Omg I can't believe I'm finally BACK! I'm over my friend Brianna's house and she is letting me use her computer for tonight ; so a big round of applause for BRIANNA! :D Anywho, I won't keep you occupied with me mindless chatter, please enjoy chapter 8 of END OF THE DREAM!**

**Wait. On a unrelated note, who's heard of One Direction? I'm absolutely mental over them! Any directioners in here?**

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel**

Pain.

Mind-searing pain was all I could feel this morning when I woke up. It wasn't anything out of my ordinary or the past couple of weeks though.

When I felt a hand on my cheek, my natural instinct was to flinch away. My eyes snapped open and I blindly slapped at whoever it was to the best of my ability, until Paul's warm voice washed over me.

"Rach, It's just me, Paul. Your safe now remember?" When I finally focused, he was looking at me concerned. "You feeling okay babe?"

I tried to swallow and answer him, but my throat burned.

"W-w-wa…"

"Water? You want water?" I nodded and he jumped up, ran down the stairs and was back in a minute. Paul gently lifted me into his arms and I clenched my teeth at the sudden movement. "Here see if you can drink a little bit." He placed a straw up to my lips and I weakly sipped on it, moaning at the relief it provided. Once it was gone, he tried to cradle me to his chest like a little baby, which he knew I hated, and I protested. He growled low in his chest as a warning. "I just got you back, I'll be damned if you try to make me let go of you"

I decided to just enjoy being in his warmth for right now.

"Wh-where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's fine, he came to see you while you were asleep and said he'd be back later. He's been worried sick about you, me too. I'm glad your home, Rosa misses you."

I smiled faintly at the thought of my baby girl. " Want to see her…"

"I'll get Ness to bring her later, but first you need to get some more rest. You need to build your energy back up so you can get better."

I moaned softly in response and snuggled in closer to his chest, ignoring the sharp pains in my sides. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he smiled down at me. I could always see the real Paul in his eyes and not the jackass everyone took him for.

"I'm sorry." I rasped.

"For what?"

"Calling you names before all this happened… Your not a dead-beat."

The smile on his face fell, and he averted his gaze. "I know I'm not."

I reached up with a shaky arm, wincing and placed it on his cheek. He placed his hand on top of mine, but still wouldn't look at me.

"Don't do that Paul."

"Do what Rachel?" He asked.

"Act like your not hurting. You must forget I know you better than anyone else. Look at me Paul." He obliged, and although he hid it pretty well, I could see the underlying pain my words caused him in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "We were both mad it doesn't matter-"

"Damn it Paul! Yes it does!" I tried to yell, but my throat gave a painful throb. I took a deep breath. "Listen to me, you are worth so much more than you know, and I don't say it as much as I should but its true. I could've dead out there Paul, and you would've never known how much I loved you, because of that stupid argument."

His jaw tensed and un-tensed under my hand as he fought back his emotions. Instead of replying though, he kissed my hand then laid it back in my lap. "Sleep okay? We'll talk more when you wake up, and see if you can keep some food down."

I rolled my eyes. "You're frustrating Lahote."

He smirked. "I love you."

I kissed the place over his heart "Love you too jackass."

He chuckled, making me smile as I drifted back to sleep, feeling safe in the arms of my hot-headed were wolf.

**Seth**

I was a fairly level headed guy I think.

I never really got angry and tried to see the light in the darkest of situations.

But when it came to Charisa, that's where I drew the line. Seeing her always looking over her shoulder, waiting for something to get her, made me want to find this guy myself and rip him apart finger by finger, toe by toe, just so he'll know the true definition of pain.

Charisa tried to act normal for my sake, but she couldn't fool me. I knew she was scared out of her mind. But today, after a hour of begging, she finally let me take her out the house and down to the beach. She was so quiet and wrapped up in her thoughts and the silence nearly drove me crazy because usually she's be talking so much I could barely get a word in.

"Rissa, you know I love you and I'll always protect you right?" I finally said, timidly.

She looked at me confused "Of course Seth, where did that come from?"

I sighed and ran a nervous hand through my hair. "Your being so quiet, and I'm afraid of what's going through your head right now, and I feel so helpless because I know your scared but there's nothing I can do or say to make you feel any better. I just… I don't want you to be scared, because if I knew where the guy was I'd kill him in a heart beat."

To my surprise, she giggled. I huffed and looked at her helplessly. "What?"

"You're cute when your all flustered and nervous Sethy." She answered.

I pouted. "I'm being serious Charisa."

She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah I know. I am scared Sethy, I mean I almost got kidnapped by god knows what, and then with things going on with Aunt Rachel, finding her all beat and battered like the she was and then there's Caleb… Its just a lot to digest, I guess I just went into auto pilot to deal with it all. I just hate the way this guy can come and go as he pleases without anyone even knowing he was there."

"He is good at sneaking around. But next time your feeling overwhelmed, come talk to me. I hated feeling so useless."

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. "Your not useless. Just you being here is all the reassurance I need to know that I'm safe. I feel safest with you Seth, I know you'd risk your life for me."

"In heartbeat." I repeated and leaned down to kiss her nose, making her giggle.

We kept walking for a little while longer until we came across a piece of drift wood and decided to sit and skip rocks in the water.

"Seth there is something else I need to talk to you about. I never did before, because I was afraid of how you would react." She said, quietly.

"Are you an Alien?" I asked.

"What? No stupid!" She laughed slapping my shoulder.

I smiled brightly and shrugged" Then how bad could it be?"

She laughed softly and shook her head, focusing again. "When that guy was chasing me through the woods… Something happened to me."

I immediately got serious. "What? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I promise. It's just… When he finally up caught me and had me pinned to the ground, this feeling…I couldn't describe it, just this feeling of power ran through me and my vision went white for a minute. Then next thing I know he was flung half way across the field. I don't know how I even did it. I've never been that strong before."

I stared out the water for awhile, mauling over what she said for a minute. It sounded similar to what happened to Caleb when he spoke to us with so much authority in his voice. Maybe they're sharing the same type of power because they're twins? But the real question was where did this "Power" come from all of a sudden?

"I think this is something we need to talk about with Jake. He should know, or at least have a theory about what's going on." I said.

She nodded and jumped up. "Race you back to the house?"

I smiled so big and got up right along side her and gently pressed my lips to hers, caressing her cheek.

"There's the Charisa I know." I said softly.

She smiled and ran a hand through my hair briefly before darting out of my arms.

"Nice try Sethy! But I still run faster than you!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the house.

I laughed and took off after her, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

At least the bastard could never take this away from me.

**Jacob**

"I just don't know what to do anymore Dad, this guy is smart, and I'm so tired…" I said, to the headstone next to my mothers.

"I wish you were still here to tell me what to do, that's one thing you did best. Especially when I was being a dumbass."

I smiled to myself and looked down at my lap, feeling my eyes start to sting with tears.

"What if I mess up dad? What if something happens to my family and the tribe because I couldn't stop this guy? I feel so scared, but I have to be strong for everyone. I can't… I can't be strong anymore, I need help. I miss you so goddamn much…"

I buried my face into my hands and started to sob, all the emotions that had built up finally escaping. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Renesmee smiling softly at me.

"Hey I thought I'd find you here." She said.

I gave her a watery smile back and sniffed, "Yeah, just need to be alone awhile."

She sat down on the ground beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed, closed my eyes and rested my head on top of hers.

"You're not alone Jacob." She whispered. "You don't always have to be so strong, even alpha's have their weak days. We are going to find whoever it is and stop him, and you will make sure everyone comes out okay."

"I'm scared to death Renesmee." I whispered. "I've never had so much responsibility to handle by myself. Sam and my Dad were the too people who kept me from losing my mind during crisis, with them gone I feel so lost."

She laced her fingers through mine and brought them up to her lips kissing them softly. "That's why you have me now. I may not have as much experience as Sam and Billy, but I can try. I know how much you have on your plate Jake, but I promise to you everything will turn out fine. We will get this guy and kill him, no matter what it takes."

I smiled, lifted my head up and so did she. I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you so much" I said quietly.

She grinned and wiped my cheeks, pressing her lips to mine. "I love you too."

We sat like that in silence for a while longer, until I picked up a scent I hadn't smelled in years.

"Jacob?" The voice said.

My head snapped around and mine and Renesmee's eyes widened.

"Emily?

**Were you expecting that hmmmmm? Ha, I'm really sorry this is so short and boring, but I'm still getting back to the flow with things and I promise the next chapter will be much longer and entertaining. It won't suck balls like this, I promise lol.**

**Review for me? All you have to do is click the button! :D**


End file.
